This application is the 3rd competing renewal for the Colorado Women's Reproductive Health Research career development program, established in 1999. Over the past 15 years, we have trained 11 scholars, all of whom have remained in academic medicine and who collectively have produced over 200 publications. In our third cycle, we added excellence in clinical research to a strong basic science base and plan to continue to develop opportunities for clinical and translational science, as well as team science, by increasing the breadth of our mentor pools and strengthening our collaborations with the Center for Women's Health Research and the Colorado Clinical and Translational Sciences Institute's Child and Maternal Health Program. Our specific aims are to: 1) Support 2-3 top applicants who have completed a residency in Obstetrics and Gynecology from a national pool of exceptionally motivated and talented individuals, and provide them with an appropriately tailored, top-quality mentored research experience; 2) Expand our flexible program of training and support for junior faculty physician scientists to include individuals with diverse backgrounds, both in training and life experience, and expose them to the principles of team science and interdisciplinary research and provide support for up to 5 years; 3) Provide scholars with outstanding mentors from within and without the department of Ob/Gyn, including expertise in Endocrinology, Epidemiology, Immunology, Neonatology, Oncology, Pediatrics, and Psychiatry, among others, all of whom are senior scientists with track records of funding and training; 4) Maintain and expand our well-developed core statistical resources to enable scholars to address the widest possible variety of research questions in ongoing collaborations; and 5) Complete the transformation of the institutional and departmental culture to nurture team science incubators poised to address key research problems in women's reproductive health. Our Internal Program Advisory Committee will continue to provide program support and evaluation, and we shall establish an External Program Advisory Committee in the present proposal to assure that we stay abreast of national trends in Ob/Gyn research.